Immersion Totale
by ApocalypseEl
Summary: Luke. Stella tente de mettre fin a sa vie. Damien arrive, et la sauve. Mais ensuite ? Pour ceux qui n'aime pas les Dead-End, Ne pas lire l'Epilogue. c-;
1. Chapitre 1

**Immersion totale.**

**Chapitre 1.**

Je m'étais immergée dans l'eau fraîche de la piscine. Mes bras flottaient vulgairement, et mes doigts ne répondaient plus. Mes paupières à demi fermées, j'écoutais la nature prédire la mort, encore quelques instants. Je respirais lentement, tel un râle qui brisait la beauté du vent. L'eau battait en même temps que mon cœur. Mon corps immobile se fondait dans le décors, et les oiseaux n'y prêtaient bientôt plus attention.

Je ne bougeais pas. Depuis bientôt près d'une demi heure, j'étais entrée dans l'eau, et avait fondu dessous, prête à passer enfin à l'acte.

Chaque respiration était comptée, chaque mouvement au dehors, chaque battement de cœur.

J'immaginais le cri qu'ils pousseraient, une fois qu'ils découvriraient mon corps, flottant dans la piscine du jardin. J'immaginais leur deception de ne pas avoir pris au sérieux les intentions que j'avais, et de ne pas m'avoir surveillé un peu plus.

Quelques bulles venaient déranger l'eau qui était à présent apaisée. Quelques bulles qui refaisait surface, et éclatait à l'air pur. Quelques bulles qui m'éffleuraient le dos, ou les doigts.

Puis, prenant une dernière respiration, je plongeais la tête sous l'eau, m'immergeant totalement. Bras et jambes écartés, j'effleurais le sol de mes doigts avant d'y être précipitée. M'asseyant jambes et bras croisée au sol, j'essayais de ne pas revenir vers la surface, arrogante tentatrice.

L'air de mes poumons se consummait peu à peu. Je suffoquais, tentais de reprendre de l'air où il n'y en avait pas, me débattais dans l'eau, alors que j'étais tout au fond, et que la seule chose que je voulais, c'était mourir.

Perdant peu à peu conscience, je retombais en arrière, projetée contre le sol dur & froid. L'eau se rafraîchissait, mes narines se dilataient, et mon corps se frigifiait. Tout ça dans le silence absolue de l'eau tentatrice.

Les yeux fermée, ne pouvant plus resister, je succombais enfin. Une dernière bulle d'air s'échappa d'entre mes lèvres jusqu'à présent étroitement serrées, et je vis la lumière s'éteindre peu à peu.

« STELLA ! »

Je n'entendais plus rien, a part ce dernier cri, j'étais presque morte, lorsque quelqu'un brisa la surface tranquille de l'eau en plongeant. Sentant des bras se refermer sur moi, n'ayant plus aucune force pour resister, je me laissais entraîner vers l'air, tandis que mon cœur s'arrêta enfin, exsaussant mon vœux le plus cher.

La mort.

Je sentais mon corps subire divers chatîments. Ou bien était-ce mon âme ? J'entendais des coups sourd et des cris. Des cris desespérés. J'entendais aussi compter, un, deux, trois, quatre. Et quelqu'un souffler. Puis il recommençait à compter.

Mais pendant ce temps, j'avais mal. Etait-ce cela, la mort ? La mort était horrible, alors. Je n'avais pas réussi mon coup, mourir sans douleurs. Si j'avais de la voix, encore, j'hurlerai à plein poumons. Je sentais comme des lames d'épées de transperser de partout. Et soudain, j'en eu assé. L'ultime coup m'avait été porté, je voulais revivre. Puisque mourir était une solution de facilité, et qu'il fallait souffrir, je voulais respirer, revoir le monde. J'aurai au moins compris que vivre est plus facile que de mourir.

Alors, avec un cri de desespoir silencieux, j'ouvris les yeux tout en me redressant d'un seul coup, alors que mon cœur se remettait à battre la chamade. Surpris, mon sauveur se stoppa dans son geste, poing en l'air, prêt à taper là où se trouve mon cœur.

Les yeux baignés de larmes, je voyais le desespoir, son desespoir, me transperser, encore plus douloureusement que les lames tranchantes d'épées. Je voyais son visage figé, son regard triste. Je voyais plus de choses que je n'avais jamais vu en lui. Alors, dans un élan de peine, il me prit dans ses bras et m'entoura de ses mains. Collée contre son torse, je sentais une, puis deux, puis des millions de larmes couler dans mon cou. J'entendais son cœur cogner au travers de sa poitrine. Mais tout ceci se déroulait en silence.

Puis il se détacha, se leva, et commença à faire les cents pas devant moi. Sa rage allait bientôt exploser, je le savais, je le sentais. Je le connaissais. Faisant des gestes à moitié, se stoppant avant d'avoir fini, la main en l'air, ou les doigts tendu. Diverses choses qu'il se retenait de faire, tout en réfléchissant à comment ne pas trop s'enerver. Il était presque à bout, alors que moi j'étais assise là où il m'avait laissée, le suivant des yeux, essayant de garder une respiration normale. Puis il s'arrêta, devant moi, et plongea son regard noir dans le mien.

« Stella, mais …

- Ecou…

- NON ! T'es une INCONSCIENTE OU QUOI ? MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'IL T'A PRIS ?! COMMENT T'AS PU PENSER QUE TU PUISSES RESTER DANS L'EAU SANS QUE PERSONNES NE S'APERÇOIVE DE RIEN ? COMMENT T'AS PU NOUS FAIRE ÇA, A NOUS ? à moi …

- Qui t'as dis que j'étais là ?

- Thomas m'a vaguement expliqué que Mathieu s'était absenté, et que tu étais seule dans la villa, avec la piscine à ta disposition.

- Thomas t'as seulement dis ça ?

- Non. Il m'a rapporter la conversation que vous avez eu hier.

- Ah.

- Et Mathieu, tu l'as envoyé où, cette fois ?

- Ecoute Damien, cette fois, j'y suis pour rien s'il …

- QUOI ? NON MAIS C'EST VRAI, T'Y ES POUR RIEN SI T'AS SAUTÉ DANS LA PISCINE, C'EST VRAI QUE C'EST PAS DE TA FAUTE !

- DAMIEN ! J'y peux rien si Mathieu … »

Ma voix se brisa, et les larmes commencèrent à monter aux coins de mes paupières. Mathieu était parti parce qu'il me croyait endormie. Il était parti rejoindre Lou, au bout de la rue, pour effectuer quelques recherche, après un guitariste. Mathieu était parti, et m'avait laissée seule. Comment Thomas avait-il pu le savoir ?

« Damien, Thomas il a … Comment il a su ?

- C'est Mathieu lui-même qui lui a dit.

- Qu…Quoi ?

- Oui. Thomas a appeler Mathieu, et il lui a tout dit. Alors, Thom' est venu me chercher en courrant de l'autre coté du studio. Il ne pouvait pas venir, lui. Il a l'impression qu'un lien plus fort, entre toi & moi, nous uni. Il avait peur de ne pas être capable de t'arrêter. Il croit que je suis plus fort, alors que pas du tout.

- Mais …

- Mais quoi ?

- Rien. Parle moi, Damien, s'il te plaît. Parle moi.

- De quoi ? »

Je restais silencieuse. Je ne savais pas. J'avais envie de l'écouter parler, essayer de retarder le moment où je devais m'expliquer. Il sembla comprendre qu'il me fallait du temps, alors il s'assit face à moi, jambes croisés et mains sur les genoux. Le regard pénétrant mais doux, il me souria lentement, comme pour me faire comprendre que la tornade était passée.

« De quoi veux-tu que je te parle ?

- De n'importe quoi. De tout, de rien. Je veux seulement que tu me raconte quelque chose. Réel ou non. Raconte moi, s'il te plaît. »

Alors je m'approchais lentement de lui, et posais ma tête sur ses chevilles. Caressant mes cheveux, doucement, il me raconta mon récit favori. Il me raconta comment il avait rejoint le groupe, et comment on s'était rencontrés. Alors, doucement, je sombrais dans le sommeil profond.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2.**

« Je ne suis pas d'accord ! »

Sa voix trancha avec le silence et me réveilla brusquement. Nous avions quitté la pelouse fraîche sous le ciel bleu de la villa, la piscine était hors de vue. Nous étions dans une pièce étriquée, j'étais allongée sur un canapé, face à une table, et un miroir qui courrait le long du mur. Les quatre garçons étaient autour de cette même table, deux assis, et un tentant de faire asseoir le quatrième.

« Damien, s'il te plaît, calme toi.

- Non, Thomas, je ne me calmerai pas. Pour une fois, j'ai envie d'être énervé, alors excuse moi ! »

Renversant sa chaise, il quitta la pièce en claquant la porte. Thomas, poussant un long soupir, fini par s'asseoir, exaspéré.

« T'aurai une autre solution ?

- Oui, répondit Thomas à voix basse, cassée. On la garde vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre avec nous. Sinon, Damien va faire un ravage, et dans une semaine on doit préparer les osbèques.

- Vous ne devrez pas vous occuper de mon enterrement. »

Les trois hommes se retournèrent vers moi, qui m'assis doucement. Respirant doucement, savourant l'air qui s'infiltrait dans mes poumons, je me retournais vers eux, Thomas s'étant de nouveau relevé, s'avançant vers moi. Jipé avala avec difficulté, et Romain haussa les sourcils. Thomas s'accroupis, face à moi, son regard me donnant la claque que j'avais mérité. Les lèvres serrées, il se demandait par où il devait commencer. Puis abandonnant, il me dit juste :

« Tu vas quand même rester avec nous. Mathieu comprendra, et puis, après ça, tu serais incapable de chanter. Alors, on va s'occuper de toi, on va succomber au moindre de tes caprices s'il le faut, sourit-il, amusé, mais tu vas rester avec nous quelques temps.

- Thomas, je veux … Je ne veux pas m'imposer au groupe. Vous avez autres choses à foutre que de me surveiller. J'veux pas nuire à votre carrière !

- Tatatatatatata. Tait toi, s'il te plaît. Tu ne contreindra en rien le groupe, ni notre boulot. Au pire, tu restes avec Yugi, il t'aime bien. Je crois que je vais aller calmer un peu Damien sinon …

- Tu veux pas que j'y aille ? »

Thomas, qui s'était relevé, se stoppa dans son geste, la main en l'air alors qu'il voulait sûrement se gratter la tête.

« Tu … toi … aller … Damien … Mh. Oui, en fin de compte. Oui, vaut mieux que se soit … toi. Bon aller les gars, faut qu'on répète le nouveau morceaux. Damien nous rejoindra … plus tard. »

Je me précipitais alors vers la porte, en vacillant légèrement, mais seulement Romain sembla l'avoir remarqué. Son air soucieux croisa mon regard, et je m'échappa dans le couloir sombre du studio. La porte menant au pseudo balcon au fond du couloir était ouverte. La franchissant, je sentis l'air glisser sur ma peau, et s'infiltrer entre mes cheveux.

Damien était là, accoudé sur la balustrade, cigarette entre les doigts, les sourcils froncés. Soucieux, le regard dans le vide, il ne m'entendit pas arriver.

« Arrête de fumer. »

Il ne sursauta pourtant pas.

« Toutes les fois que je te l'ai demandé.

- Je fume moins que toi.

- Quand même. »

M'accoudant à sa droite sur la balustade, j'observais les rues de Paris, bondées de voitures et de passant. Au fond, tout au fond, au dernier plan du paysage, la tour Eiffel se dessinait vaguement d'entre le ciel devenu grisâtre. Damien esquissa un sourire, pourtant, et suivant mon regard, admira la tour métallique si célèbre dans le pays.

« Tu te souviens …

- Du vent qu'il fait là haut ?

- De l'ascenseur qui est tombé en panne et …

- De Jipé qui …

- Avait le vertige …

- Une fois tout en haut, finissais-je.

- Oui.

- Oui, je me souviens. Comme si c'était hier. »

Comment l'oublier ? Ce jour là, le lendemain de notre rencontre, nous nous dirigions à sept vers la tour. Mathieu tenant la main de Lou, Jipé riant avec Romain, Thomas devant, n'adressant la parole à personne, et Damien qui s'amuser à me faire des blagues, qui au final, se sont révèlée prémonitoires. L'ascenceur était bel & bien tombé en panne.

« Quel est le plan de Thomas ?

- Je reste. Avec vous.

- Combien de temps ?

- T'en a déjà marre de moi ? lui demandais-je en souriant.

- Pffff. Si tu savais. »

Levant les yeux au ciel quelques secondes, il finit par éclater de rire, s'étouffant à moitiée avec sa cigarette. Je m'assis par terre, dos à la balustrade, attendant qu'il reprenne son sérieux. Face à la porte, je voyais Thomas rentrer dans la pièce de répètition, suivi de Jipé. Romain s'arrêta dans le couloir, levant la tête vers moi. Levant mon pouce en signe de pseudo triomphe, rassuré, il rentra à la suite de ses deux amis.

« Mathieu ne va pas être très content, fit-il en s'assayant à mes côtés.

- Tant pis pour lui.

- Il va devoir trouver une nouvelle chanteuse.

- Il a déjà du mal pour une guitariste. »

Le silence se fit. Souvenir d'une Anna bien trop souriante qui s'était faîte tuée quelques mois auparavent. Anna qui avait connu le groupe, et qui l'admirais en tout sens. Anna qui composait morceaux sur morceaux à la guitare mais aussi sur clavier. Anna qui était partie bien trop tôt.

« C'était ma sœur.

- Je sais. J'en suis désolé. »

Quelques goûtes de pluie commencèrent à tomber. Damien, ayant fini sa cigarette, se releva, et, main tendu, m'aida à me relever moi-même. Ne lâchant pas ma main, il m'entraîna vers l'interieur, et comme s'il avait deviné, il entra dans la pièce de répétition. Les murs étaient isolés. Aussi, quand nous étions dans le couloir, aucun bruit ne passait au travers. Et pourtant, quand nous rentrions, j'eu été obligée de plaquer mes mains sur mes oreilles. Jipé, ne contrôlant plus son ampli, faisait un larscène épouvantable. Damien plaqua lui aussi ses mains sur ses oreilles. On avait beau lui hurler après, aucun son ne pouvait être entendu. Jipé, tentant du mieux qu'il pouvait réparer l'erreur, avait posé sa guitare par terre, qui continuait d'emmettre le son horrible. Thomas sorti de la pièce, hilare, Romain le suivant. Tous les deux avaient eux aussi plaqué leur mains sur leurs oreilles. Les suivants, nous refermions la porte sur nous.

« Raaaaaagh. Qu'est ce qu'il a foutu ?!

- C'est quand vous êtes entrés, répondit Thomas. Oh, et puis, des petites erreurs, ça arrive, de temps en temps. »


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3.**

Une musique aigu, étrange, flippante, monta alors des enceintes. Le public commença à se chauffer. Les cris, les sifflements se faisaient entendre des coulisses. La scène plongea alors dans le noir, et les quatre garçons se serrèrent les uns dans les bras des autres, avec un immense sourire. Se faisant la bise, se souhaitant bonne chance, comme avant chaque concert. Thomas me lança un coup d'œil, souris, et vint me serrer dans ses bras. Un échange bref, tout comme Jipé. Romain passa un peu plus de temps, me faisant la bise et me regardant dans les yeux, vérifiant que je n'avais aucune mauvaise intention. Hauchant négativement la tête avec un sourire, je reculais d'un pas, alors que Damien surgissait derrière moi et me prenait dans ses bras.

« A tout à l'heure. Sois sage, s'il te plaît. »

Le coup d'envoie fut donné, et avec un dernier regard pour moi, les quatre montèrent alors sur scène, sous les ovations du public. Jipé, chemise blanche et pantalon troué au niveau des genoux prit en premier sa guitare, et fit face au public. Romain arriva derrière sa batterie, prenant ses baguettes, debout, il leva les bras en signe de victoire, et le public applaudit de plus belle. Damien et Thomas hissèrent en même temps leur basse et guitare respective, et s'avancèrent au bord de la scène. La musique s'arrêta, et ils commencèrent à jouer.

Thomas fit l'intro, comme à son habitude, concentré, fixant un point au dessus du public. Romain s'assit, et battit le rythme d'A l'interieur, tandis que les deux autres débutaient la chanson avec succès en suivant Thomas.

Décidée à me balader, je profitais de cette rupture de surveillance pour vagabonder où bon me semble au travers des coulisses, écoutant toujours la musique que le groupe jouait sur scène. Et en cet instant, je savais qu'ils pensaient à moi. Il y a longtemps. La chanson qui a créé un contact en plein concert entre Damien et moi. La chanson sur laquelle il ne m'a pas quitté des yeux, reconnaissant son cousin à côté de moi. Me faufilant derrière Yugi qui était occupé à filmer, je m'infiltrais entre la scène et le public. J'avais fais tout le tour, et me trouvais à présent devant Damien qui chantais Los esperados, Desesperados, en boucle. Levant les yeux vers la scène, je croisais le regard de Thomas qui me sourit avant de reprendre les paroles.

Jettant un coup d'œil vers le public, je me félicita de ne pas y être en ce moment même. La folie y reignait plus que tout autres choses. Je voyais surtout des gars blessés aux premiers rangs. Blessés à force d'être porté et bondé de coups. Traversant le pseudo couloir entre la scène et la fosse alors qu'une autre chanson commençait déjà, je percutais quelques gardes du corps qui me reconnaissaient et me souriaient gentillement.

Réintégrant les coulisses, je me laissais glisser le long du mur, observant les quatre garçons de ma vie faire ce qui leur plaît. Fermant les yeux, je m'autorisais à repenser à tout ça. Au tout, tout, tout début de l'aventure.

Nous étions à quatre. Sur scène. Le public n'était pas encore présent, les portes toujours vérrouillées. Anna, à la guitare et au clavier faisait les dernière réglages. Lou, derrière sa batterie tapait le rythme de 'When' l'avant dernière chanson qui devait achever la première partie du concert. Mathieu était assis sur la scène, les yeux dans le vague, rêvant désespérément à une gloire impossible. Et moi, moi j'étais au milieu de la fosse, examinant chaque recoin de la petite salle, regardant mes amis se préparer, me préparant moi-même à faire face au public. Puis nous entrèrent dans les coulisses, pour que la fosse puisse se remplire. A quatre sur le canapé, nous écoutions le bruit de pas s'intensifier, et les paroles remplir le vide. Main dans la main, tous les quatre, nous attendions. Et Mathieu brisa le silence, en premier.

« Mon cousin. »

Le silence retomba quelques secondes. Personne ne bougeait. Juste les respirations et les battements de cœurs étaient là.

« Mon cousin, il nous invite à son concert. »

Respiration saccadé, tandis que Mathias entrait dans la loge pour nous dire que tout était OK et qu'il fallait y aller maintenant.

« On fait que la première partie. On peut s'eclipser après, non ?

- Je pense, oui, répondis-je lentement.

- Alors ce soir, on se fait le concert de Luke. »

Débutant le concert avec une reprise, Anna commença le premier riff de Tout envoyer en l'air, puis Mathieu et moi suivions. Lou battait déjà contre sa batterie, et rien, absolument rien n'aurait pu gâcher le sentiment de bonheur qui montait en moi à ce moment là.

Le concert se termina trop top à notre goût. Finissant notre chanson Because, nous quittions la scène sans savoir quand nous la retrouverions. Echappant ensuite à tout contrôle, nous nous éclipsions par la sortie de derrière, et courrions dans les rues de paris. Le sentiment de bonheur ne s'était pas encore dissou, et nous étions tous les quatre ivres de bonheur. Nous rayonnions à des millions de kilomètres, propageant notre joie dans les rues désertes de Paris.

Arrivant enfin à l'Olympia bondé de monde, nous tenant la main, Mathieu nous fit avancer parmi la foule, en appelant son cousin. Ali, le garde, vint nous chercher aux portes d'entrée, et nous fit rentrer dans la salle les premiers. Nous accrochant à la barrière, Anna à ma droite, Mathieu à ma gauche et Lou à la gauche de Mathieu, nous attendions que la fosse se remplisse. Sachant qu'un peu moins d'une heure auparevent, une autre fosse d'une autre salle se remplissait pour nous. Et puis, lorsque la salle fut à son comble, le concert débuta. Etant juste devant Damien, il repéra aussitôt son cousin, et lui fit un signe de tête, avant de parcourir la première rangée de spectateur, nous répèrant chacunes de nous. Le concert se déroula parfaitement, ou presque. Les coups d'œil successif de Damien, puis de Thomas, ainsi que de Jipé nous faisaient bien sourire.

Et le concert pris fin. Et Ali vint nous chercher.

« Sous ordre de monsieur Lefèvre. »

Nous entraînant dans les coulisses, on vit Mathieu se détacher de nous et courir vers son cousin. Les deux, pleurant presque de bonheur ne se lâchèrent pas. Thomas, souriant, s'approcha de nous, et fit les présentation. Romain s'approcha pour nous faire la bise à chacun, et s'arrêta devant Anna & moi.

« On … on s'est pas déjà croisés ? »

Anna et moi nous regardions, toutes souriantes.

« A lille. Sous la pluie battante. Heu … Tu nous as signé des autographes.

- Ah oui, ça me revient maintenant ! »

Souriant, riant, nous nous dirigions vers les coulisses,faisant plus ample connaissance avec les membres du groupe.

Voilà comment nous nous étions connu. En beaucoup plus simple, bien évidement.

Alors que Je suis cuba raisonnait dans la salle, m'avertissant que le premier rappel allait arriver, je me relevais et m'avançais vers la scène, à l'abris du rideau. Redargant Thomas faire son larscène, et Damien sourire aux jolies filles du premier rang, je souri, moi aussi, en pensant qu'un jour, c'était à ma sœur et moi, qu'il souriait ainsi. Ma sœur. Anna, la seule qui comptait vraiment, énormément, pour moi. La seule, et l'unique.

« MERCI A TOUS ! AUREVOIR ! »

Courrant dans les coulisses, Thomas me percuta de plein fouet en riant, mais me rattrapa de justesse avant que je m'écroule. Jipé, débordant d'énergie sauta sur le dos de Thomas et ria encore plus aux éclats, se détachant de moi. Romain, sourire aux lèvres me serra le bras et me dépassa, tandis que Damien s'avançait et m'emmenait vers les autres.

« Encore quelques secondes, et vous devrez y retourner.

- Oui oui, très bien, lâcha Damien, m'entraînant vers le fond du couloir, où il faisait sombre.

- Damiiien ! Qu'est ce que j'ai fais pour que tu …

- Rien. »

Me poussant contre le mur, il me prit dans ses bras, où, comme d'habitude, j'oubliais tout ce qui me tracassait. Où j'oubliais tous les soucis qui m'envahissait. Où j'oubliait tout, et où n'existait plus que lui & moi.

Je sentais son cœur battre contre ma poitrine, & son souffle chaud dans mon cou. Il resserra une dernière fois son étreinte, tout en murmurant

« Quel goût ça a un peu de nous deux, qui donc ravalerait ses aveux, dis moi au fond ce que tu fuis, madame la vie. Mais tu sais, je ment comme un homme. »

Se décollant de moi brusquement, croisant son regard sombre, et ayant reconnu chaque mot qu'il avait dit, je compris que c'était le signal, que c'était le moment. Me rapprochant, j'effleurai ses lèvres des miennes, fermant les yeux comme moi, il appuya légèrement ses lèvres contre les miennes, juste avant que Thomas vienne et le prenne par la main. Mais il n'avait rien vu, et s'était pour le mieux.

Retournant tous les quatre sur scène, je les suivis, les surveillant. Voyant que tout aller pour le mieux, et que ce moment était passé inaperçu, je retournais contre mon mur.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4.**

Replongeant dans mes pensées, tandis que le groupe commençait une autre chanson, je nous revoyais un autre jour, un autre décors, une autre scène. Nous étions du côté de Lyon, nous quatre & le groupe. Mathieu & Lou étaient restés à l'hotel, pour récupérer leurs heures de sommeils perdu. Jipé et Romain étaient déjà de l'autre côté de la rue, Damien la traversait, et Anna et moi, main dans la main, nous apretions à le suivre. Damien avait presque atteint l'autre trottoir lorsqu'un bruit de moteur pétaradant le fit se retourner. Et tout ce déroula alors très vite. Thomas, Jipé et Romain se retournèrent, eux aussi, comme au ralenti. Damien courrant vers nous alors qu'une fourgons roulait à vive allure droit sur nous. Je sentis la main d'Anna se crisper sur mes doigts, et Damien me tirer en arrière. La suite était un long cri de desespoir, des pas, et le fourgon qui prenait la fuite. La suite, c'était le noir, la main d'Anna qui ne répondait plus à mes gestes, et les mains de Damien qui essayait de voir si j'étais en vie. Saine & sauve. Ouvrant les yeux, je découvris le déluge incroyable qu'il venait de se passer, et je sentais un liquide chaud et collant me brûler le front, ainsi qu'effleurer mes jambes. Baissant les yeux sur le corps inerte de ma sœur qui me regardait, les lèvres entr'ouvertes.

« Je … Je t'aime. »

Et dans un seul mouvement, il n'y eu plus d'Anna. Tout comme il n'y en aurait plus. Hurlant ma peine sans m'en apercevoir, Damien tenta du mieux qu'il pouvait de m'emporter sur le trottoir qu'on avait quittées quelques secondes avant, Romain s'agenouillait près d'Anna, et Thomas sortait son téléphone et appellait les secours, bien qu'il fût trop tard.

La suite était brouillée, de larmes, de cris, de sons étranges et de paroles innodibles. Après cette scène, je remettais la tête hors de l'eau des mois après. Entre l'accident et le jour où j'ai enfin pris conscience de la réalité, je n'avais aucun souvenir. Rien, nada.

Paradis rouge raisonnait dans la salle lorsque je rouvris les yeux que j'avais fermés pour mieux me souvenir. Ali, camera en main s'était tourné vers moi, soudain inquièt que je ne bouge plus. Me relevant, lui souriant, j'effaçais toute inquiètude de ses traîts, et il se tourna vers la scène, pour finir de filmer. La chanson se termina, ils posèrent leurs instruments et le public applaudit. Je ne pu m'empêcher de me joindre aux ovations, avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ali, se tournant vers moi avec la camera me filma quelques instants, avant que les garçons rentrent dans les coulisses une dernière fois, tournant le dos au public.

Le show était terminé, la tournée aussi. Ce soir, ils avaient conclu cette tournée, et pouvaient désormais se consacrer à leur futur album. Enfin.

« Débriefing, les amis, lança Thomas. »

Avec un regard d'excuse, il passa devant moi, suivi des trois autres, Damien, attrapant ma main au passage. Ils s'installèrent dans une plus grande loge, et je m'assis sur un fauteuil, dans un coin, les jambes repliées sur moi-même. Yugi vint s'asseoir à côté de moi, et nous parlions de choses et d'autres, alors que le groupe discutait du concert, des choses qu'ils avaient loupé ou étrangement bien réussies. Je sentais le regard de chacun se poser quelques instants sur moi, et croisa à plusieurs reprises celui de Damien. Puis, alors qu'ils en étaient arrivés au rappel, Yugi se leva et sorti pour décrocher son téléphone.

M'asseyant un peu plus confortablement, les jambes toujours repliées contre mon buste, je posais ma tête sur mes genoux, sentant mes paupières s'alourdir alors que j'écoutais Thomas parler d'une voix monocorde, et de plus en plus lointaine, jusqu'à ce qu'il se taise.

_Anna se redressa alors d'entre ses couvertures, et me regarda longuement. L'air perdu, elle se leva lentement, et s'approcha de la fenêtre, écartant les rideaux. Voyant la brume envahir le ciel de Paris, autrefois si magnifique en plein été, elle fit demi tour, et s'asseya sur mon lit, au bout de mes pieds. _

_« Tu sais, je crois qu'il est amoureux de toi._

_- Qui ça ?_

_- M'enfin, c'est évident ! »_

« Bon je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'aller se coucher. »

Ouvrant les yeux péniblement, découvrant que je m'étais assoupie, je distinguais vaguement la silhouette de Damien au dessus de moi.

« Debout princesse, on va se coucher.

- Mmh. Tu veux pas me laisser dormir ici ?

- Aha. Mais bien sûr. Aller viens. »

Faisant un geste pour me porter, je me relevais soudain, et m'accrochais à sa main. Souriant, il m'emmena vers la voiture, au parking du sous sol.

« C'était un bon concert ?

- Pas le meilleur, mais oui. Dans l'ensemble, il était pas mal du tout.

- Aucun problème au niveau du staff, cette fois ?

- Aucun. »

Il me fit entrer à la suite du groupe, dans la voiture. Coincée entre Thomas et lui, je laissais ma tête s'écrouler sur la première épaule, m'en fichant complètement de qui ça pouvait être, du moment qu'il ne me réveillait pas en hurlant.

Je restais pourtant à demi consciente, écoutant les conversations à voix basse, sentant la main de Damien contre la mienne, caressant doucement mes doigts. Je sentis Thomas bouger subrepticement, et la voix de Romain trancha avec le silence. Je ne compris pourtant pas ce qu'il dit, j'étais dans un brouillard pesant.

Enfin, la voiture s'arrêta, et Damien me serra la main, sachant d'experience que ce simple geste me réveillait en n'importe quelles circonstances. Même lorsque je n'étais pas endormie, comme en ce moment même. Ouvrant les yeux, je me redressais, et me rendais compte que je dormais sur Thomas, qui lui-même avait reposé sa tête sur le dossier. Sortant de la voiture, je suivis Damien jusque dans l'hôtel, puis le couloir où les garçons avaient chacun une chambre. Damien et moi étions seuls, pour l'instant. Arrivant au milieu du couloir, je murmurais alors :

« Je dors où, moi ?

- Dans ma chambre ?

- D'accord. »

Allant jusqu'à la porte 103, Damien ouvrit la porte avec sa carte, et nous rentrions dans la chambre spacieuse. Allumant les lumières, posant sa veste sur le dossier du fauteuil, il se tourna vers moi.

« T'as cas prendre le lit, je dormirai sur le canapé.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi c'est toi qui dort dans le canapé ? »

Haussant les sourcils, il réfléchissait à comment ne pas me véxer. Sachant déjà la réponse qu'il avait en tête, je plissais les yeux en le regardant.

« Parce que … parce que je suis galant ?

- Parce que je suis une fille ?

- Hm.

- Laisse moi le canapé, Damien.

- Non.

- S'il te plaît.

- Non.

- Aller !

- Pourquoi tu veux le canapé ?

- Parce que t'as joué sur scène, t'as besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil, c'est pas dans un canapé que tu la fera. Alors laisse moi le canapé.

- Bon. Si tu y tiens. »

Il se dirigea alors vers la salle de bain, & s'y enferma, alors que je sortais un drap et une couverture du placard et me faisais mon lit. Sa valise ouverte au pied du lit, sans son consentement, je lui piquais un tee shirt, et par la même occasion, son odeur, et me déshabillais dans un coin, gardant mon boxer et enfilant son tee shirt. Posant mes affaires par terre, je m'enroulais sous le draps, et éteingnis la lampe au dessus de ma tête, prête à dormir.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5.**

Ouvrant les yeux pour une raison inconnue, j'entendis un léger ronflement non loin de moi. Ne distinguant pas les contours du lit, je me retournais pour me mettre un peu mieux. Le canapé était finalement bien confortable. Me tassant un peu plus dans le coussin, je m'apersevais qu'en faît, j'avais quitté le canapé. Me retournant complètement vers la droite, j'apercevais la silhouette de Damien, allongé sur le dos, torse nu, sous le draps. Profondément endormis.

Cherchant l'heure qu'il était, je m'approchais lentement de lui, et me pencha sur son corps inerte. Apercevant le réveil sur la table de nuit, je lisais 4h37. Repartant doucement, sans geste brusque vers ma place, je me rallongeais sous le draps, alors que Damien fremissait et souriait dans son sommeil. Damien qui était bien loin de cette pièce plongée dans le noir, qui était dans le monde des rêves plus beau que nature. Me tassant sur mon oreiller, enfonçant ma tête dans les plumes, je regardais le plafond noir et écoutais les bruits de la nuit. Damien sursauta, et ouvrit alors les yeux. S'assayant en repoussant le draps, il s'étira lentement avant de se tourner vers moi.

« Je t'ai réveillée ? Murmura-t-il en se recouchant.

- Non.

- D'accord. »

Replongeant dans le sommeil, je l'enviais de s'endormir aussi vite. Alors, dans un moment d'impulsion, je me rapprochais de lui et me collais contre son corps. Lentement, il m'entoura la taille de son bras, tout en me rapprochant un peu plus. Bercée par sa respiration soudain si proche, et le battement de son cœur dans mon dos, je finis par m'endormir, rejoingnant le pays des rêves.

Ouvrant difficilement les paupières sur la pièce plongée dans la pénombre, sentant son souffle régulier dans mon cou, je déplia mes jambes engourdies, et effleura son bras qui enserrait toujours ma taille contre lui. Souriant je restais ainsi quelques instants, continuant d'effleurer son bras lentement, alors que lui dormait profondement.

Puis, un bruit qui nous fit sursauter tous les deux, me surprenant et le réveillant. On frappait, non, tambourinait, à la porte.

« Debouuuuuuut !

- Thomas, je te HAIS ! cria Damien, tandis que je riais en le voyant brandire son poing vers la porte. »

On entendit un vague rire aigu traverser le couloir alors qu'il partait réveiller les autres. Me levant plus vite qu'une ombre, je me précipité vers mes vêtements pas terre, tandis que Damien ouvrait de grand yeux à ma rapidité.

« T'es matinale, toi, ronchonna-t-il.

- A moi la salle de bain & l'eau chaude, plutôt ! lançais-je, réjouï.

- Eh laisse moi quand même un peu d'eau !

- OUAIS OUAIS ! »

M'enfermant dans la salle de bain, je m'examinais dans le miroir étincelant. Mes cheveux chatain en pagaille, quelques légères cernes sous mes yeux vert profond, un tee shirt bleu gris trop grand et un boxer noir, des jambes longues et fines. Je ne faisais certainement pas mon âge. Je faisais gamine, encore, peut être. Adolescente des cours de récré. Il y avait bien longtemps, pourtant, que j'avais quitté ce monde. Aujourd'hui, j'atteingnais mes vingt-quatre ans. Aujourd'hui, je quittais le chiffre vingt-trois, et passais au stade du dessous.

Alors que j'étais toujours dans ma contemplation du miroir, j'entendis Thomas rentrer dans la chambre. Chantant doucement une chanson de Roch Voisine, Hélène, il semblait d'excellente humeur.

« Alors, t'as … Vous avez passés une bonne nuit ?

- Excellent, j'ai dormi comme un bébé. »

Entendant Damien s'étirer, j'immaginais bien Thomas sourire, en ce même moment. Murmurant la suite de la chanson à voix basse, j'attendais la suite de la conversation, m'étant stoppés dans mes gestes.

« Où est-elle ?

- Dans la salle de bain. »

Le silence se fit de nouveau dans la pièce d'à côté. Les deux hommes écoutaient sans aucuns doutes ce que je faisais.

« Tu comptes lui dire quand ?

- Lui dire quoi ? »

M'approchant du lavabo, j'entrepris de faire couler de l'eau doucement, et me stoppais de nouveau lorsque Thomas haussa la voix.

« Mais bordel, Damien ! Vous vous comportez tous les deux commes des ados ! Vous n'avez plus quinze ans pour vous tourner autours tous les deux ! Et ça va faire un an que ça dure !

- Ecoute Thomas, t'as pas l'air de comprendre. C'est pas si facile que ça en a l'air, au cas où, tu ne le saurais pas … »

Sentant la chaleur me monter aux joues, je glissais lentement de l'eau sur mon visage, avant de déméler mes cheveux.

« Dépêche toi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard mon vieux, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire. »

Thomas quitta la chambre, et j'entrai sous la douche, faisant le plus de bruit possible avant de me faufiler sous l'eau pour dissimuler entièrement les larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues rosies.

L'eau brulante, coulant, s'echappant le long de ma peau me faisait le plus grand bien. Reprenant mes esprits peu à peu, j'y voyais un peu plus clair. M'aidant à réfléchir.

Oui, Thomas avait raison, ça faisait presque un an qu'on se tournait autours. Anna s'en amusait bien, d'ailleurs. Romain trouvait ça consternant de pas savoir ce que l'on veut, mais chacun s'était tû, et n'avait critiqué en rien notre façon de vivre. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, Thomas avait remi le sujet sur le tapis. J'étais fragile, à ce genre de sujet. Ils le savaient tous les quatre. Ils me connaissaient alors peut être mieux que je ne me connaissais moi-même. Ja m'assayais alors contre le marbre blanc, et froid de la douche, coupant l'eau. Restant là à penser, à penser à tous ce qu'il s'était passé depuis près d'un an. Depuis le moment où Mathieu était rentré au studio, bourré, et avait sorti à son cousin qu'il seraît très heureux si lui et moi étions ensembles. Anna avait alors éclaté de rire, Lou était choquée de voir son copain si bourré. Thomas avait sourit en pouffant légèrement de rire, Jipé avait le levé les yeux au ciel. Romain s'était arrêté de manger ses céréales, s'était stoppé dans le moindre de ses gestes d'ailleurs, et regardait alternativement Mathieu, Damien & moi.

Mathieu se rattachait alors à moi.

« Oui, très heureux si tu devenais ma très chère cousine. »

Et il tombait à mes pieds, endormis. Alors que Thomas se foutait de sa gueule :

« Ouais, et moi je vais me marier avec Anna. Comme ça Damien deviendra mon cousin par alliance tant qu'on y est. Aller pèpère. »

Il le hissa sur son dos et le monta dans une chambre. Alors que Damien se tournait vers moi qui le regardait, comme si je craignais qu'il n'explose devant moi. Et pourtant, il n'explosa pas. Nos mains s'effleurèrent juste lorsque nous nous quittions, et chacun de nous la retira aussi vivement que si nous avions craint de nous brûler.

L'histoire avait commencé par là. Au moment où nous entrions vraiment dans la vie du groupe, quelques mois après les avoir rencontrés. Au moment où nous faisions enfin attention à l'un et à l'autre.

« Tout va bien ? lança une voix derrière la porte.

- Oui, oui. »


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6.**

« Tiens, voilà nos très chers touuuuuur…

- C'est ça, Jipé. Ah, tiens, au fait Damien, tu sais pas où j'aurai mis ma chemise noire, par hasard ? Coupa Thomas.

- Non, pas du tout, désolé, répondit Damien en lançant un bref regard vers lui. »

Nous étions dans le hall de l'hôtel, chacun des quatre garçons assis sur un fauteuil en cuir beige. Thomas s'était relevé à notre venue.

« Ptit dèèèèèj' ? lança Romain.

- Wep, petit déj', répondit Thomas en se dirigeant vers le restaurant. »

Prenant place autour de la table, je me retrouvais entre Thomas & Jipé, et face à Damien.

« On fait quoi today ? Lançais-je enjouée, en prenant un croissant dans la corbeille. »

Normalement, ils devraient me répondre quelque chose de banale. Un truc du genre, répètition, engueulade, répétition, quelques cigarettes, répétition, repas du midi, répétition, et peut être une intevieuw, et enfin peut être une sortie dehors en fin de soirée. C'était censée être ce qu'ils me répondaient quasiement à chaques fois que je leur demandais. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, il semblait que ça aller être différent.

« Journée Off, lança Thomas, la bouche pleine.

- Journée Off ? m'exclamais-je, alors. Si on est en journée off, pourquoi se lever si tôt ?

- Qui a dit qu'une journée off était une journée de simple repos ? me répondit Jipé avec un sourire.

- Donc, dans la journée off qui suit, on va faire quoi ?

- Ça dépend. Tu veux faire quoi ? Me demanda, très sérieusement, Damien.

- Ce que … Ce que je veux faire ? »

Qu'est ce que je voulais faire ? Je voulais … remonter sur scène. Monter à cheval, Partir à l'assaut d'une montagne particulièrement glissante, Ecouter de la musique à m'en donner mal au crâne. Mais, par-dessus tout, oui, je voulais remonter sur scène.

Relevant la tête vers eux, examinant chaque visage qui attendait ma réponse, chaque visage avide de découvrir ce qu'on allait faire aujourd'hui.

« Je veux … Je sais pas. »

Thomas poussa un soupir et Romain se replongea dans la lecture du journal. Le reste du repas se fini en silence, sans aucun mot.

Puis, nous nous séparions. Damien voulait remonter dans la chambre un instant avant de faire un tour en ville. Les trois autres s'arrangeaient dans le hall sur ce qu'ils allaient faire, au final.

Me sentant limite coupable de cacher la vérité à Damien, j'attendis d'être seule, avec lui, dans le couloir.

« Damien je …

- Attend. »

Je soupirais et entrais à sa suite dans la chambre. Combien de fois m'avait-il fait ce coup là ?

« Damien.

- Attend, je te dis.

- Non ! »

Ma voix était montée dans les aigu sans que je ne la contrôle vraiment, ce qui le poussa à se retourner vers moi.

« Viens là. S'il te plaît, Stella. »

Son ton ne parraissait pas faché, il était plutôt doux. Faisant un pas, puis deux, je me rapprochais de lui lentement, alors qu'il me prenait par la main.

« Je vais t'écouter. Je te le promet. J'ai juste pensé que … ça te fairait peut être plaisir d'avoir … ça. »

D'un geste limite théatrale, il enleva un draps du fauteuil, dévoilant une gibson noire, electro-accoustique. Dévoilant ma … ma guitare. Ç'en fût peut être trop. Un énorme sourire s'étala sur mes lèvres, alors que quelques larmes montaient aux bords de mes paupières. Me rapprochant de Damien, je me collais contre son torse, écoutant son cœur battre, ce qui avait le don de me calmer. Peut être qu'au fond, Damien savait parfaitement ce que je voulais faire, aujourd'hui. Peut être le savait-il, mais qu'il attendait que je le lui dise. Alors, oui. Oui, j'allais lui dire.

« Damien, je sais ce que je veux faire, aujourd'hui. »

Haussant un sourcil, il me regarda avec interêt, m'écoutant.

« Je veux … monter sur scène. »

Je baissais les yeux, alors qu'un sourire se dessinait lentement, éclairant son visage. J'aurai pu croire que tout, tout sauf ça, l'aurait fait sourire. Mais non. Il souriait pour ça, aussi.

« Alors on va te faire monter sur scène. »


	7. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7.**

Je sentais l'ivresse incontrôlable monter. Le bonheur me subrmerger. Son sourire, & mes larmes alors que je reprenais un micro après des mois d'arrêt. C'était peut être la dernière fois de ma vie, mais j'en profitais alors un maximum.

Nous étions revenu à l'Olympia. Thomas avait convaincu le patron de nous laisser la salle pour l'après midi, histoire de. Thomas peu être très persuasif, quand il le veut. Aussi, je me retrouvais alors sur scène, devant la salle vide, assise sur un tabouret, guitare en main et devant un micro.

Dans ma tête, je revoyais alors Anna, devant son clavier, commencer l'intro de la chanson en parlant. Puis Lou se mettais aux symbales, tranquillement. Et enfin, c'était à moi.

« Looks like we made it. Look how far we've come my baby. We mighta took the long way. We knew we'd get there someday. »

You're still the one. La préfèrée d'Anna. Celle avec qui nous avions passé tant de temps à répéter, pour que tout soit absolument parfait. Celle qui nous a ravis plus d'une fois. Celle que nous jouions pour le fun.

« You're still the one I run to, The one that I belong to, You're still the one I want for life. »

Jipé, Romain, Thomas, Damien. Ils étaient assis, tous les quatre, au milieu des rangées de sièges. Face à moi, écoutant chaque note.

« You're still the one that I love, The only one I dream of, You're still the one I kiss good night. »

Je continuais la chanson avec un sourire, bien qu'une larme coulait le long de ma joue, se mêlant à mes cheveux.

« They said, "I bet they'll never make it", But just look at us holding on, We're still together still going strong. »

Je ne quittais pas les garçons des yeux. C'était eux, que je voyais. A eux, que je pensais. Et à Anna. A l'histoire. La belle histoire qui nous a réuni.

C'est alors qu'au fond de la salle, la porte recouverte de velour rouge s'ouvrit.

« You're still the one I run to, The one that I belong to, You're still the one I want for life. »

Une tornade blonde s'avança dans l'allée. Suivit d'un grand brun. Détournant les yeux des quatre garçons, c'est eux deux que je regardais à présent. Lou. Et Mathieu. La batteuse. Et le bassiste.

« You're still the one that I love, The only one I dream of, You're still the one I kiss good night. »

Avec un sourire, Lou s'avança vers la scène. Sortant de son sac ses percutions, elle vint s'asseoir à côté de moi, et batti doucement le rythme en fin de chanson.

Comme deux gamines, nous nous sourions comme jamais je ne lui ai souris. Lou est une fille bien, en fin de compte. C'est que maintenat que je le découvre, c'est bête.

« I'm so glad we made it, Look how far we've come my baby »

Je fais résonner la dernière note dans le silence de la salle, muette de stupeur. Me tournant vers Lou, les larmes aux yeux, je n'ai alors qu'une seule envie. Posant délicatement ma guitare sur son socle, je prend Lou, cette jolie blonde au caractère spectaculaire, dans mes bras. Je la prend, et je la serre.

« Merci. Merci, merci, merci.

- Stella.

- Oui ?

- Bonne anniversaire. »

Se murmurant chacune dans l'oreille, discrètement. La première fois qu'on agissait ainsi. Peut être même la dernière. Mais c'est mémorable.

« Tu veux en faire une autre ?

- Pourquoi pas. Je te suis, c'est toi qui impose le rythme. »

Reprenant ma guitare, je me rasseyais tranquillement, l'attendant.

« Non, Stel'. C'est toi. Toi qui choisi. »

Ne repondant pas pourtant, je cherchais quelle chanson je pouvais chanter. Lou ajustait le second micro devant elle, puis me jetta un coup d'œil. Je jouais alors les premières notes de Say goodbye. Pour la dernière fois, j'en faisais une promesse.

« Heaven's waiting for you, Just close your eyes, And say goodbye, Here in your pause, Go on and on and on. »

L'après midi passa ainsi. J'ai chanté deux chansons. Après, j'ai dit Stop. Lou & Mathieu étaient parti juste après. Moi je trainais sur scène. Je devais partir, je le savais. Mais je n'en avais pas le courage. Alors je prenais mon temps.

J'entendis vaguement Damien dire aux autres qu'on les rejoindrait plus tard. Puis il vint me rejoindre, rangeant les fils dans les mallettes.

« Ça va ? me demanda-t-il.

- Ça va, souriais-je. Et toi, ça va ?

- Moi, oui. Ça va. »

Et avec un sourire, sachant tous les deux que quelque chose n'allait pas chez l'autre, nous finissions de ranger. Puis, main dans la main, guitare sur le dos pour moi, nous quittions la salle avec un dernier regard vers la salle desepèrement vide.

« Damien. »

Je m'étais arrêtée, sur le trottoir, sous la pluie battante. Nous étions presque seul, hormi les voitures qui passaient à grande vitesse, et les quelques passants courrant pour aller s'abriter ou traverser la rue.

« Oui ?

- J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

- Maintenant ?

- Maintenant. »

Me rapprochant de lui, et me mettant sur la pointe de pieds, pour me mettre à hauteur, yeux dans les yeux, j'observais d'abord sa réaction. Aucune. Il ne bougeait pas. Figé. Je voyais pourtant bien l'étincelle qui venait de s'allumer, au fond de ses yeux. M'approchant encore à quelques centimètres de lui, je lui effleurais les mains avec les miennes. Il tressaillit doucement, et sourit. Penchant légèrement la tête à droit, il me regardait, amusé. Poussant alors un soupir, je retombais sur mes pieds, et gronda.

« D'accord. Voilà. C'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui. »

Je lui tournais desesperement alors le dos, observant la rue, sous la pluie. Trempée de la tête aux pieds. Je sentis alors la main de Damien se glisser à nouveau dans la mienne et me retourner.

« Joyeux anniversaire, alors. »

Alors doucement, très doucement, il s'abaissa à mon niveau, et appuya ses lèvres brûlantes contre les miennes, gêlées. Glissant sa main dans mon cou, et son autre sur ma hanche, il me fit reculer jusqu'au poteau de stationnement, et m'appuya là, tandis que j'avais passé mes mains derrière sa nuque.


	8. Epilogue

**Epilogue.**

C'était alors fini. Véritablement fini, comme jamais. On ne se courrait plus après, on ne se voilait plus la face. On était ensemble. Ce n'était plus, Lui & moi. Damien, & Stella. C'est nous. Eux. C'était un ensemble. Un ensemble unique, se complètant l'un & l'autre. Un truc parfait. D'ailleurs …

Ç'aurait pu être parfait. Sur ce trottoir. Sous cette pluie. Sous le ciel orageux. Puis sur la route, tout juste deserte. Main dans la main, enfin heureuse, sur le chemin du retour. Mais la vision d'un fourgon fit alors rejaillir le souvenir d'Anna. Un fourgon gris, traversant la chaussée glissante en pétaradant. Me crispant sur les doigts de Damien, je sentais le pire arriver. Le pire, que j'avais cherché quelques jours auparavant et dont il m'avait sortie juste à temps.

Ressentant le choc contre mes côtes, je serrais une dernière fois la main de l'homme que j'aimais, alors que je sentais un liquide brûlant assailir mon corps, et vider mes veines.

Ç'aurait pu être parfait si son cri ne déchirait pas le silence et ne me poussait alors pas à me battre, à me débattre contre cette mort qui veut ma peau, à utiliser le reste de force qui restait en moi, en vain.


End file.
